total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
Places
Total Drama Enchanted Forest: The following is a list of the places in the first season of our fanfic. Overview Total Drama Enchanted Forest takes place on a magical forest created in another island of Canada, whose name isn't revealed yet.This island is pretty similar to Pahkitew, having a wild forest that covers the major portion and some rivers and even a waterfall but also has some buildings more related to the human word such as the Spa Mansion and a scrapyard. Enchanted Forest The Enchanted Forest is the main place where the challenges are settled. Built using dark magic, this forest is a wonderful home for many animals, mostly seeming coming from a tale as deers and others wilder as skunks and mooses, and above all it's lived by the butterflies. Despite the idilliac look, this is the place where Sky finds the Dark Magic Book, probably abandoned by Chris on purpose, and Dave finds a genie that helps him in the future challenges, and still remains a quite dangerous labyrinth where exploration represent an huge risk. As punishment, the losing team of each episode has to pass the night on the tree house built on the higher pine and also to self-provide for the breakfast in the upcoming morning. The forest is also spliced in two parts:the west one that's crossed by a long rapid river and the east one that ends to an ancient castle as seen in Dragon Bold...eventually the latter was entirely burned out by Hydreigon in that episode. Out of all the contestants Dawn usually likes to spend her time here to care for the animals or have a meditation. Tree House A tree house made with wood sticks where are forced to sleep the losing contestants each episode. A common gag sees one of them forgetting to be on a tree, walks out and comically falls down on the ground. This is also the place where the Confessional is recorded. It was burnt by the Hydreigon after it was set free at The Egg-Mazing Race, but was seen several times before, the ruins, because Jasmine slept at that tree. It was revealed to have been replaced by another Tree House at Keys of Kindness and Keenness, where one of the keys was hidden. Enchanted River A rapid river that ends with a big waterfall as seen in Dawn of Noah's Ark.Seems pretty dangerous when it rains because floods in easy.There's also a lake nearby. For the challenge of Total Insanity - Issue 1, it was used again, as it was a copilation of the challenges done beofre. Swamp A big swampy zone full of mud where it's barely impossible to move. Swampin' Up takes place here. In Total Insanity - Issue 1, it was used for the copilation challenge. Hydreigon Castle This is the castle where Hydreigon brings her pray Ella mistaking her for one of her babies.The hydra made infact it as her lair. It looks like a wrecked medieval ruin, but has still two towers in perfect state.The left one was climbed by the Whimsical Dragons, the right by the Enchanted Butterflies, that found eventually Ella in the sleeping room inside. Cave It's just a cave where the contestants that didn't won the last challenge after the merge spend their nights, as the tree house was destroyed. Wind Caves The wind caves are big caves, full with stalactites, that you can arrive to throught the labyrinth, and that have a tunnel that leads to the Enchanted Forest, seen in Total Insanity - Issue 1. As Ezekiel says, there's the legend that the wind "talks" secrets there, but he also says that they own they name for another reason, that the wind blows harder there, and causes some stalactites to fall. Some of the MeBots advenced throught them without a care, causing almost all the stalcatites to fall, and the cave to crash. Control Room It is the room from where Chris watches the contestants' actions, if he doesn't want to be near. MePhone4 hid there after taking over the show in Total Insanity - Issue 1, but was later stopped by the cast. The Phone was revealed to be an illusion next episode, but the room was real anyways, and was the place where Chris recorded his speech at. Rest of the Island Basically the most civilized part of the island, where there's also presumably the home of Chris and his troupe. Enchanted Spa Mansion It represent the reward for a team whenever it wins.Looks a lot like the "Playa of Losers" and it's full of comforts: spa massage treatments, restaurant, royal beds...and of course a swimming pool. Curiosity: despite having won the least number of times, there are shown more scenes of the Whimsical Dragons than the Enchanted Butterflies taken in this mansion. This place is wrecked and replaced by an haunted mansion in Black Window. Enchaunted Mansion A spooky haunted mansion with black windows and traps inside that replaces the reward mansion. It sank in the ground thanks to a Chris commander, and was replaced by the Labyrinth at Cul-De-Sac, or Something like That. Stage It is used by the contestants in the outfit design challenge in The Lord Of The Stings , when the contestants had to walk in it as if it was a runway, and Chris and Leonard gave them their marks. Battelfield It's just a regular big field, located outside the forest, with severall big rocks, like in a paintball field and a castle in the middle. It is used by the contestants in the paintball challenge of The Lord Of The Stings . It appears again as Chef's throwing object area in The Egg-Mazing Race, that the contestants needed to cross. Scrapyard A scrapyard created by Chris just to collect all his expensive but no more desired stuffs, especially hydromassage tanks. Dawn points out how all this metal and trash accumulated threatens the health of the nature surrounding but Chris simply doesn't care. Labyrinth It is a huge and big iron maze, used for the challenge in Cul-De-Sac, or Something like That , with several traps and monster inside, that replaced the Enchaunted House. Ezekiel uses it to travel, and to free the final three and the host of the jail they were trapped at in Total Insanity - Issue 1. Also, a key phrase is "Labyrinth has ways everywhere"... Total Drama Sky Adventures: To know about the countries visited in the second season of our season, check here. Total Drama Fans Vs. Favourites: The following is a list of places in the third season of our fanfic. Oberview: Total Drama Fans Vs. Favourites takes place in Camp Wawanakwa again, a island in a lake in Muskoka, Canada. The island is pretty civilized, with some cabins, a cementery and a lodge, bt it still has woods, streams and other many places that can be given really different uses for challenges. Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest Category:Episodes Category:Episode and season templates Category:Episodes list Category:Total Drama Sky Adventures Category:Total Drama: Fans Vs. Favourites